puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Babysweet
}} Babysweet is a senior officer of the crew and member of the flag Son's of guns on the Meridian Ocean. History Babysweet began Puzzle Pirates on the 10th June 2005. She lives in Sweden and is also half danish because of her father, who is a big lost from her heart when he left the earth. Her very first real crew was Obscure Spirits where she became a pirate and member in the flag . She wasn't very happy so she jumped around between many difference crews, unable to decide which to stay in. After a while she got tired of Puzzle Pirates and left the game for more than six months. However, she eventually returned and met a boy who was captain of the crew Dark Pirate's and she becamed senior officer in that crew. She camed good friend with the captain when he suddenly one day disapered because of getting banned. She stayed in the crew for a long time after that.. After a long time had gone, she met her friend, Pimpettex, who invited her into the crew SSC. There she met many new friends and finally found a crew she wanted to stay in. The captain of the crew was going to leave the game; instead of appointing a new captain, she merged SSC with another crew. Unhappy with the merger, Babysweet and her friends founded a new crew instead, with Swobby as captain. Unfortunately the crew failed to prosper, causing them to merge with Dudgezzer's crew. The new crew was named Great Balls of Fire. Babysweet's original captain returned and informed her he might establish a new crew. Babysweet had promised him loyalty long ago, so she felt obliged to follow him for her conscience's sake. She became first mate and co-captain of the new crew. Great Balls of Fire were unhappy with her departure, and requested for her to return. Nevertheless, her answer remained "A promise is a promise" and she stayed with the new crew. However, an argument occurred with Wiland, the captain, prompting her to leave the crew. Swobby rapidly invited her back into Great Balls of Fire, an offer she accepted along with friends Hanooz and Prettyfreak, among others. She was in the crew Patriots of the flag Antheas, having departed Hail due to a lack of enjoyment. She was a Senior officer of that crew, and also that they are many danish people there which made her happy. After that, Babysweet took the step and made herself a own crew, considering that people talked her into it. The crew was called Unholy Justice and was in the flag Court Of Corruption where she was queen. However, the people in it had a great time but had a lack of pillaging people. So Babysweet decided to merge the crew with Andrax to become bigger but still have her friends by her side. But some few people left the crew to other crews considering that they only stayed in Unholy Justice cause she was the captain of it. The new crew is called Nitrous Oxide and is more of a elite crew, expecially compared to Unholy Justice where it was more for fun social time. She was Senior officer in the new crew, lady of the flag and feels glad about the decision, but at the same time she feels alittle regret which she was ready to have. Captain Andrax decided to quit the game and made Kory to captain, Kory made the crew to a private Atlantis crew and kicked many pirates out that wasent elite enough. Babysweet didnt get along that good with the people in Nitrous Oxide and is now in the crew Midnight Aurora where she is at the moment fleet Officer. Higher rank is her goal, only time can tell us when.. Babysweet and her friends decided to make their own crew to go for the goal to have as fun as they had in Unhily Justice. Wiland became captain of the crew and they named it Devils in Disguise, and Babysweet senior officer and first mate. They joined the same flag as so far going pretty well but do have some issues, but what the heck, everyone does really. So far, this is where she will stay and give her concentration to when she got time... The crew didnt work out, so they merged it back to Midnight Aurora and the whole gang went to different ways. Babysweet became first an independent pirate, cause she didnt know where to go. Then she finally decided where to go, and joined the crew named Regent. A crew where the rules are that you can't complain or report anyone which she is totally fine with. Maybe this will work out for her and that she will stay there for now.. Who knows? Babysweet got hacked on the game, which made her lose her familiar. The person who did it completely threw it into her face by laughing about it, also calling themselves skilled. She was able to get her account back, but was pissed cause of the lose of Helge. She talked to different Ocean Masters about it, but no one was able to help her out. The person seem to know the story about the monkey and did it by true evilness, that poor person should really get a life. Babysweet and Mems wanted to make a crew, so they remade the crew Unholy Justice. They joined their flag Tainted Purity cause they both are there from. They are sharing the spot as captain in the crew. It's going well so far and Tainted Purity rocks. Well things changes as always, the crew didn't go as well as planned. So the crew got merged into "Slaves of the NCK" where she stayed for quite a while, but because the captain stopped playing a lot, many moved over to other crews. Babysweet decided then to move back to regent where many of her friends are. With Susan on her shoulder, she still moves on. She left the game for about half a year, if not more. Her life as Nurse and Politician took over also some social life had to fit in. During that time, she put her Pirate so she followed whereever Mariuskoenc went. So when she now, Mars 2011, came online she found out she's in an entire new crew Imperfection and a different flag Pay for Play. After many why and if, she started enjoying the flag after finding out many people from Tainted Purity was there. After a short while, Hurly invited her as full member into . She already know it wont be the same like the last times she's been playing, also she wont have the time for it like she used to have. But she's promised to come online more often to check on people and play a puzzle or two. Lets see how that goes..